Thinking Of You
by bechloefanfic
Summary: Bechloe and Staubrey fanfiction. After Beca and Chloe break up, will Stacie and Aubrey forced the two to get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking Of You**

**I'd like all the readers to keep in mind that this is fan-fiction. hence the word fiction. It doesn't have to be exactly like the movie. **

Chapter 1:

"I'm not going to see Chloe. She wanted me to move on, so I am." Beca says turning her head away from her computer. Stacie, her best friend, was yet again begging to go to Aubrey and Chloe's dorm. Since Aubrey and Stacie were dating, They were always trying to get the two back together.

"You are so not over her." Stacie replied as fiddled with her new iPhone 5. "Why is this damn phone so hard to figure out?! It's kind of like you."

"Excuse me?" Beca retorts in a harsh matter. "I'm a badass DJ that doesn't need Chloe anymore if she thinks we should break up! Sure, I was my happiest with her but I'll get over it eventually. Right?" Beca said making Stacie pull her into a hug. It was evident the DJ's confidence in herself was fading, and it was certainly fading fast.

"Yes, you will. Just because your hearts been broken over and over doesn't mean that you won't find the one for you. Even if I have to pitch slap Chloe so hard her boobs will concave." Stacie reassures. Beca lets out a soft chuckle at Stacie's last sentence.

"Aubrey invited us for dinner, you need to go to prove that your strong, okay?" Stacie said making Beca nod slowly.

Meanwhile at Aubrey and Chloe's dorm…

"Why did you break up with her if you still like her?" Aubrey shot back at Chloe.

"I'm sick of discrimination, Aubrey! Did you see how my parents disowned me?!" Chloe yelled back walking straight past her.

"You obviously don't like her enough if you wouldn't put up with it. Well I invited Stacie and Beca to come here. We're going to go out to eat. You're gonna come. Maybe win her back?" Aubrey said before there was a knock on the door. Chloe rolled her eyes at he bestfriend. "Stacie! Beca!" The tall blonde shouted from the door, hugging Beca and giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come in! Where gonna leave in a couple of minutes." Chloe looked up at 3 girls. Yes, she missed Beca a lot. Everywhere they went together they got laughed at and stared at though. She just wanted to be excepted by everyone. They nodded and walked in to take a seat on the couch. Beca's phone vibrated from inside her pocket. She went to reach for it but Stacie beat her to it.

"Hey Beca, it's Luke. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get some diner together tomorrow." Stacie read the text aloud. Chloe's eyes filled with jealousy as Beca eagerly nodded. Stacie typed out a reply.

Beca: I would love that! What time should I be ready by?

A couple of seconds later the phone beeped.

Luke: I'll be at your dorm at 9 pm sharp.

Beca: see you there ;)

"AHHHHHHH!" Beca and Stacie screamed happily in unison. The scream caused Aubrey to basically tumble out of her room.

"Luke asked Beca out on a date!" Stacie yelled loud. Chloe just sat their drowning in her jealousy.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Aubrey yelled taking a seat next to Stacie. "What's the matter Chloe?" Aubrey asked even though she was fully aware of what had gotten Chloe down.

"Hmmm. I don't know Aubrey _is_ the matter Aubrey?" Chloe sarcastically replied.

"You broke up with her!" Stacie yelled. She's getting sick of having to pick up the pieces to Beca's broken heart. Chloe looked over at Aubrey as if to say 'can you believe this?' When she received a small nod,

"Whatever, let's go." Chloe said getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

'I don't know why I agreed to this. I have to act happy though. I miss Beca. In all honesty, I was to shallow to admit it for a month. What about the Luke guy? Oh my god this is a travesty! I don't know what to do!' Chloe thought.

"Are you okay? You look like you're gonna die." Aubrey says turning to look at Chloe from the front seat.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine I'm just- I'm fine." We pull up into the parking lot and Stacie and Aubrey immediately get out to see the wait time. Beca pulls out her phone to start playing angry birds. Chloe's just playing with her fingers, unsure of what to say.

"We haven't talked in a while. So uh, how's your dad?" She finally asked. For some odd reason, Chloe and got along really well when she and Beca were dating.

"I don't know. He left when you did. Went to see his wife Sheila." Beca's attention didn't leave her phone's screen.

"Oh I'm so sorry... I had no idea." Chloe stumbles out.

Dinner was awkward. Full out, awkward. there was flirting between Stacie and Aubrey, Beca was slowly and quietly picking at her food, and Chloe was just watching Beca while she ate.

"It's rude to stare," Beca pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says as she looks down at her plate.

"It's fine." Beca says as a smile tugs at her lips.

After dinner Chloe came running into the living room were Stacie and Aubrey who were currently in a heavy make out session.

"AHHHH! I have the perfect idea of how to win Beca back but I need your help!" Aubrey and Stacie exchanged skeptical glances but agreed.

Beca walks into Bella's practice the next day to see Chloe in front of all the girls as she starts to sing. 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato.

_Did you forget?_

She points to beca.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive _

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me?_

The other Bella's had now taken up some background and singing parts.

_Did you regret?_

_(Did you regret)_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget?_

_(Did you forget) _

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left_

_To forget _

_About us _

_ But somewhere we went wrong. _

_We were once so strong _

_Our love is like a song _

_You can't forget it _

They stop 'Don't Forget' and go on to the next song, 'I'm sorry' by The Jonas Brothers.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights but lullabies helps to make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_ Told you that I'd be around_

_I'm building up the strength just to say,_

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises _

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_It's on me_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

They move on to 'I will be' by Avril Lavigne

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do_

_To make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye_

_And now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time ill never let you go_

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself together_

_'Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life_

_I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything _

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see_

_Honestly. _

Beca runs up to Chloe, wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her.

"I meant every word I sang to you Becs." Chloe said as they pull apart.

"Shut up and kiss me" Beca says pulling Chloe's lips back to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So I'm gonna write a new fanfic, but I'd like to point out that when I started writing this it was gonna be a song-fic and that's why the title is irrelevant. So watch out for more of my fics! I have some really unique ideas :)

I hoped you guys like my song choses, even though there old as fuck.


End file.
